Der letzte Trumpf
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts erfährt Hermione, welchen Preis sie für diesen Sieg zu zahlen hat. - Lebe jeden Tag, wie wenn es dein Letzter wäre - SS/HG


_Disclaimer _– alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

Yep, da bin ich wieder! Sorry, dass ich schon längere Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich war voll und ganz mit leben beschäftigt (und habe mich nebenbei um meine englischen Snapefics gekümmert, ich geb's ja zu, aber irgendwie hatte meine deutsche Muse gerade gestreikt). Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass ihr mir treu geblieben seid und mir verzeihen könnt! Meine Muse meutert leider immer noch, aber diese Geschichte schwirrte schon so lange in meinem Kopf herum, dass ich sie auch ohne ihre Hilfe schreiben konnte. Nun bin ich innerlich leer und ohne jede Idee zu einer neuen Story, hoffe jedoch nach wie vor, dass sie (die Muse, meine ich) irgendwann wieder einmal ihre Arbeit aufnimmt und mir neue Inspiration schenkt.

Bis dahin, gehabt euch wohl und geniesst mein neustes Werk:

**-+- Der letzte Trumpf -+-**

Warme, weiche Hände strichen ihr mit federleichter Berührung über den Bauch und ihre Brüste. Ein angenehmer Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken und endete zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie hatte sich seine Hände immer als kalt und grob vorgestellt, genauso wie er sie während der sieben Jahre ihres Schülerdaseins behandelt hatte. Doch so waren sie nicht: Sie waren warm und zärtlich, während sie über ihren Körper glitten.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine nicht enden wollenden Unterrichtsstunden, vollgepackt mit Sarkasmus, Beleidigungen und Demütigungen, im Vergleich mit der Situation in der sie sich momentan befand, versuchte sie vergeblich ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er irritiert, und seine Finger hielten bei ihrer Schulter abrupt inne.

"Mmmh... nichts", gab sie zur Antwort, "mach weiter, Severus." und schmiegte sich seiner Hand entgegen.

Anstatt jedoch mit der Erkundung ihres Körpers fort zu fahren, brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Hermione, damit er sie ohne schielen zu müssen anblicken konnte. "Raus damit, oder ich höre auf.", lockte er sie.

Hermione murrte leise und war im ersten Moment versucht zu schweigen, doch sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte - im Gegenteil. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, was er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch getan hatte. Sie konnte immer noch jede einzelne Linie spüren, die er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Körper gezogen hatte. Wie Feuer schienen sie zu brennen, und die Flammen hatten sich einen Weg zu ihren Eingeweiden gesucht, wo sie munter weiter flackerten. Zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte es, obwohl er noch nicht weiter als bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel gekommen war.

Etwas zögerlich teilte sie ihm ihre Gedanken mit und beobachtete fasziniert, wie in seinen Augen vor Belustigung aufblitzten und seine Mundwinkel unmerklich zuckten. Ermutigt durch seine Reaktion fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort: "Und erinnerst du dich noch was du geschrieen hast, als Nevilles Zaubertrank explodiert ist, und du von oben bis unten mit ätzendem, übelriechendem, gelbem Schleim bespritzt wurdest?... Oder damals in meinem dritten Jahr als mich Malfoys Zauberspruch versehentlich getroffen hat, und nachdem du meine überdimensional grossen Zähne gesehen hast, du..."

"Danke, aber ich glaube, das genügt. Deine Botschaft ist angekommen.", unterbrach er sie mitten im Satz, genau wissend, was als nächstes kommen würde. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern: 'Ich sehe keinen Unterschied.' Den verletzten Stolz und den Hass in ihren Augen würde er so schnell nicht vergessen, und auch jetzt noch verspürte er den unterdrückten Drang, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Doch er tat es nicht, statt dessen fragte er flüsternd: "Empfindest du immer noch so?" und mit diesen Worten liess er seine Hände wieder über ihren Körper gleiten, hinunter zu ihrem Bauch.

Hermione schloss die Augen und liess seine Frage unbeantwortet. 'Als ob er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht kennen würde.', bemerkte ihre innere Stimme. 

"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte sie leise.

Wissende Augen schauten Hermione an, und Snape strich ihr sanft über die Wange und ihre Haare. "Ich weiss", gab er zur Antwort und beugte sich über sie.

***

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Hermiones Haut schien immer noch von seinen Berührungen zu prickeln, und auf den Lippen spürte sie den Nachhall seiner Küsse. Schlaftrunken hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, wusste sie doch auch so, wo sie sich befand: Es roch nach Büchern, Stein, alten Möbeln... und Mann. Mit ihrem inneren Auge sah sie das dunkelgrün bezogene Bett auf dem sie lag, die schweren Bettvorhänge, das kleine Feuer im Kamin und die unzähligen Bücherregale, von der Decke bis zum Boden vollgestopft mit Büchern, Schriftrollen und losen Blättern.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, so könnte sie noch stundenlang einfach nur im Bett liegen bleiben, die fremden und doch vertrauten Gerüche einatmen und ihre Gedanken wandern lassen. Vielleicht könnte sie noch etwas dösen, den schulfreien Tag geniessen und weiterträumen. Es war dieser magische Augenblick zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein, der Hermione glauben liess, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, doch mit jeder Sekunde die sie länger wach war, sickerte die Wirklichkeit in ihr Bewusstsein und vertrieb auch noch den letzten Gedanken an Schlaf.

Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm zur anderen Seite des Bettes, doch anstatt weiche, warme Haut zu spüren, ertastete sie nur kühles Leinen und ein unbenutztes Kopfkissen. Nun brach die Realität vollends über ihr zusammen und schien sie beinahe zu erdrücken.

Hermiones Herz verkrampfte sich, ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und frische, heisse Tränen brannten sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht noch welche übrig zu haben, doch ihr feuchtes Kopfkissen bestätigte, dass sie bereits schon im Schlaf begonnen haben musste zu weinen. "Nein!", hauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme und zog ihre Knie zur Brust hoch.

Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft. Er war nicht da. Nicht da... Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Erinnerung.  
  
Den letzten (oder vorletzten?) Tag in Gedanken erneut zu durchleben war wie frisches Salz auf ihre Wunden, und doch war es gleichzeitig die letzte Erinnerung an ihn, als er noch gelebt hatte - ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie versuchte den Gedankenstrom abzublocken bevor es zu schmerzhaft wurde, aber dieser war zu stark für sie, und wieder einmal ertränkten die Geschehnisse ihren Geist.

Gestern. Oder war es vorgestern gewesen?

***

Die Schlacht war vorbei. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte Voldemort seine Anhänger vor Hogwarts versammelt um dort die alles entscheidende Schlacht auszutragen. Der Kampf hatte Stunden gedauert, und nun, nachdem es endlich vorbei war, hing eine seltsame, beinahe unheimliche Stille in der Luft. 

Hermione blickte sich blinzelnd, wie aus einer Trance erwachend, um und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Bis zu diesem Moment war sie komplett vom Kampfgeschehen erfüllt gewesen. Einer tödlichen Waffe gleich, ihr Zauberstab die Verlängerung ihres Armes, hatte sie mit Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen, sogar den Unverzeihlichen, um ihr Leben und das ihrer Freunde gekämpft... Und gewonnen: Voldemort war nicht mehr.

Sogar die Jüngeren hatten an der Seite von Dumbledore gekämpft, obwohl sie mit ihrem beschränkten Wissen nur wenig hatten ausrichten können. Aber jede auch noch so kleine Hilfe war willkommen gewesen. Die Wiese vor ihr war übersät mit toten oder verletzten Menschen; viele waren gefallene Todesser, doch immer wieder konnte Hermione die Schulrobe von Hogwarts erkennen.

Im Geiste überprüfte Hermione den Zustand ihres Körpers. Ihre linke Wange brannte, wo ein Fluch sie gestreift hatte, die rechte Hand schmerzte von der ungewohnt langandauernden Benützung ihres Zauberstabes und eines ihrer Hosenbeine war zerrissen. Angetrocknetes Blut klebte die Ränder des Stoffes an ihrem Bein fest und spannte auf ihrer Haut, als sie versuchsweise das Knie beugte. Doch dies alles nahm sie nur am Rande war. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust, als der erste klare Gedanke den sie fassen konnte nicht Harry und Ron, nicht ihren Mitschülern oder Dumbledore galt, sondern Snape.

Wo war er? Sie hatte ihn bereits schon am Anfang des Kampfes aus den Augen verloren, als er sich in die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes gewagt hatte um die dunkle Armee von innen heraus zu vernichten: Ein schwarzer, Unheil bringender Schatten.

Lebte er noch? Hermione zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Sie spürte sein Herz, als würde es in ihrer eigenen Brust schlagen. Irgendwo da draussen war er, und ohne weitere, kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden stürmte sie los, sich weder nach links noch nach rechts nach ihren Freunden und Mitkämpfern umblickend.

Sie stieg über menschliche Körper hinweg, ohne nachzuschauen ob sie noch lebten, über Verletzte, ohne deren stöhnen zu hören und über Leichen, ohne deren Identität wahr zu nehmen. Sie hatte ein Ziel, klar vor Augen, und auf direktestem Weg eilte sie darauf zu: Dort stand er, dunkel und unbeweglich. Sein Hemd flatterte leicht im Wind, wogegen sein Körper gespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens war – immer noch bereit, zuzuschlagen und anzugreifen.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie als sie erkannte, dass es tatsächlich Snape war, den sie aus der Ferne erblickt hatte, und dass er ebenfalls nur leicht verletzt zu sein schien. Sie war den ganzen Weg gerannt, und nun verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt, bis sie wenige Meter vor ihm stehen blieb. Schweigend schaute sie ihm zu, wie sein abwesender Blick die Umgebung nach Feinden absuchte. Sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen oder näher zu treten, aus Angst, er könnte sie nicht erkennen und sie womöglich ebenfalls angreifen.

Dann blieb sein Blick bei ihr hängen, und allmählich klärten sich seine Augen. Hermione lächelte ihm zaghaft zu. Noch immer verharrte sie auf der Stelle und wartete, bis es sicher sein würde, ihn zu berühren. Nach wie vor lag Spannung in der Luft.

Snapes Augen glitzerten.

Erkennen.

Erleichterung.

Liebe.

Hermione wagte einen Schritt nach vorne. Und noch einen. Doch dann blitzte etwas Unerwartetes, Unwillkommenes in den Augen ihres Liebsten auf und liess sie mitten in der Bewegung inne halten.

Verwirrung.

Erkenntnis.

Furcht. 

_Schmerz._

Wie angewurzelt beobachtete Hermione die verschiedensten Emotionen über das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr huschen. Sie verstand erst, als Snape seinen Zauberstab achtlos fallen liess und mit schmerzverzerrter Miene seinen linken Unterarm umfasste.

Es war, als könnte sie erneut Voldemorts dämonisches Lachen über die Wiesen Hogwarts hallen hören. Sogar nach seinem Tod spielte er noch seine Karten aus; und dies war sein letzter Trumpf. Sein As.

Gebannt, unfähig sich zu bewegen und ihm zu helfen, sah Hermione den Mann vor sich zerbrechen. Zuerst war es nur ein leichtes Glühen unter seiner rechten Hand, doch rasch nahm dieses an Intensität zu und mit einem Schlag erkannte sie, was geschah.

Rauch stieg unter Snapes Hand empor, wilde, orange Glut schlängelte sich zu seiner linken Hand hinunter und den Arm hoch, frass sich durch seine Robe und alles, was ihr im Weg war. Gelb. Weiss. Flammen schlugen hoch, und Hermione vergass zu atmen.

Er brannte. _Verbrannte._

Rasch breitete sich das Feuer über den ganzen Körper aus, verzehrte ihn und liess seine Haare einen wilden Tanz vollführen. Kurz bevor es vorbei war, als er erkannte, dass er die Flammen nicht stoppen konnte, streckte er seinen rechten Arm hilfesuchend nach ihr aus, sein Mund öffnete sich in einem lautlosen Schrei, doch noch immer vermochte Hermione sich nicht zu rühren. Stumm blickte sie in seine schwarzen, leidenden Augen, bis auch diese vom Feuer verhüllt wurden, und Hermione den Arm hob um ihr Gesicht vor der Hitze zu schützen. Rund um sie herum brannten ähnliche Feuer Löcher in die Wiese, doch Hermione nahm sie nicht wahr.

Die Zeit schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, doch gleichzeitig war es, als ob alles innert weniger Sekunden geschehen war, während Hermione auf die schwarze Asche vor ihr starrte, wo kurz zuvor noch Snape gestanden hatte. Er war fort. Ihre Liebe, ihr Leben - ausgelöscht. Erneut kam ein leichter Wind auf, und trug den Rest, welcher von dem Mann noch übrig gewesen war, mit sich fort. Und nun war nichts mehr da.

Hermiones Erstarrung schien sich zu lösen, und ihren Blick nicht von dem dunklen Fleck vor ihr lassend, liess sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen. Ihre Hände gruben sich in das Gras und die Erde vor ihr, ihre Finger krallten sich fest, und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem entsetzlichen, quälenden Schrei, als das Herz in ihrer Brust zerriss. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, und ihre Lungen füllten sich erneut, um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gehockt hatte, ihre Augen verquollen vor Tränen, ihre Mund trocken und ihr Hals wund vom Schreien. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemand sanft ihre Hände gelöst, sie aufgehoben und auf die Krankenstation getragen hatte. Alles war verschwommen und bedeutungslos – jetzt, da sie _alleine_ war.

***

Sie liess ihre Hände über den geschnitzten Bettpfosten gleiten, nachdem sie aufgestanden war um durch sein Zimmer zu wandern. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel vor dem Kamin erblickte sie ein umgedrehtes Buch, in dem Snape gestern noch gelesen hatte. Oder war es vorgestern gewesen?

Auf seinem Pult erkannte sie die halbfertige Rezeptur eines Zaubertrankes, an dem er bis zu letzt gearbeitet hatte. Die Feder lag noch immer ungereinigt neben dem Pergament, das Tintenfass nur provisorisch verschlossen, und das Weinglas stand bereit um wieder aufgefüllt zu werden. Irgendwo hatte er seinen eigenen, kleinen Weinvorrat versteckt, doch wo genau wusste Hermione nicht. Sie hatte sich bis anhin nicht viel aus Wein gemacht, doch in diesem Moment vermisste sie den leicht säuerlichen Geruch, der sich im Raum ausbreitete, wenn man eine neue Flasche öffnete. 

Auf dem Boden lag seine achtlos hingeworfene, schwarze Lehrerrobe. In ihrer Erinnerung konnte sie die Bewegung sehen, als er sie von seinem Körper gerissen hatte, um nach draussen - der Schlacht entgegen - mit ihr an der Hand zu eilen.

Sie war am Tag zuvor (oder war es schon zwei Tage her?) zu ihm in seine Zimmer gekommen um endlich auszusprechen, was ihr schon so lange auf der Seele gebrannt hatte: Wie viel er ihr bedeutete, wie sehr er ein Teil von ihr geworden war... wie sehr sie ihn_ liebte._

Doch anstatt sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, erkennend was sie ihm sagen wollte, küsste er die aufkeimenden Worte fort, ohne dass sie sie aussprechen konnte. Er neckte sie, und Hermione liess es sich gefallen. Sie hatte noch alle Zeit der Welt - oder zumindest hatte sie dies zu dem Zeitpunkt gedacht.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie allmählich ob seiner Spielereien ärgerlich wurde, liess er von ihr ab um ihr endlich die Chance zu geben, ihr Herz sprechen zu lassen. Doch gerade als sie Luft geholt hatte, und die erste Silbe über ihre Lippen kam, flackerte sein Kaminfeuer auf, und ein beunruhigter Dumbledore flüsterte die verheissungsvollen Worte, auf die sie alle seit Monaten gewartet hatten: Voldemort war da.

So hatte er sich automatisch von seiner Robe befreit, genau wissend, dass sie ihn ansonsten im kommenden Kampf behindern würde, Hermione an der Hand genommen und mitgezerrt, ohne den Grund je ausgesprochen gehört zu haben, aus dem sie ihn aufgesucht hatte.

Und nun war es zu spät. Es war immer zu spät. Der Augenblick war gekommen und wieder gegangen, ohne das sie die Gelegenheit wahr genommen hatte. Snape hatte sie die Worte nie sprechen gehört, und er würde es nie mehr können. Der einzige Ort, an dem sie es ihm noch sagen konnte, war in ihren Träumen.

Hätte sie es verhindern können? Würde er noch leben, hätte sie gehandelt? Hätte sie überhaupt handeln können? Hätte sie seinen Arm mit Magie verschwinden lassen können, um seinen restlichen Körper vor den alles verzehrenden Flammen zu schützen? Und wenn es wirklich funktioniert hätte, hätte sie es auch tatsächlich getan? Doch nun war es zu spät sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie hatte ihn für immer verloren, und egal ob sie jetzt noch eine Lösung fand oder nicht; es würde ihn ihr nicht mehr zurückbringen.

Die Robe vom Boden aufhebend, legte Hermione sie sich um die Schultern und wickelte sich darin ein, seinen Geruch tief einatmend. Sie war ein wenig zu lang, und als Hermione sich weiter durch das Zimmer bewegte, schleifte der Saum am Boden hinter ihr wie ein Trauerschleier her.

Ihre Finger flogen über die Bücher im Regal, während ihre Augen vom Bett, dass sie viel zu wenige Male miteinander geteilt hatten, zum Sofa schweiften, auf dem sie sich manchmal auf seinem Schoss zusammen gerollt hatte, wenn er ihr etwas vorgelesen hatte.

Es sah alles so aus wie gestern. Oder war es vorgestern gewesen? Als ob Snape nur kurz den Raum verlassen hätte um etwas zu holen, und jeden Moment die Türe aufstossen würde und herein geschritten käme. Als ob er immer noch _hier_ wäre. Nicht weg, nicht fort. Sein Leben schien immer noch in diesen Räumen zu hängen und darauf zu warten, dass er zurück forderte, was sein Eigen war.

Hermione lehnte sich an die Wand und setzte sich ihr entlang rutschend auf dem Boden nieder. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Keine Träne floss aus ihren nun trockenen Augen. Sie war innerlich tot - leer und ausgebrannt. Ihr Herz war zerbrochen, und zusammen mit Snape war ebenfalls ein Teil von ihr gestorben. Es war vorbei.

Bald würden die _anderen_ kommen und sie bitten, Snapes Räume zu verlassen, damit _sie _diese für den nächsten Zaubertrank-Lehrer vorbereiten konnten. _Sie_ würden seine Zimmer leer räumen und alles, mochten es noch so kleine und für _sie_ unbedeutende Gegenstände sein, fort schaffen. Und sobald Hermione die Türe hinter sich schliessen würde, wäre nichts mehr da, um sie an ihn zu erinnern. Nichts, ausser einem leeren Grab.

Das Leben ging weiter - auch hier in Hogwarts - obwohl sie noch nicht bereit war diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Es schmerzte und brannte zu sehr in ihrem Inneren, als dass sie einen rationalen Gedanken hätte fassen können.

Sie vergrub sich tiefer in seiner Robe, liess den Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen. Sie würde jeden Augenblick der ihr noch blieb hier verbringen, umgeben von den Erinnerungen an ihn. Von seinem Geruch, seinem Geist.

Und dann klopfte es.

_***Ende***_

---------------------------

Hat die Erzählung euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es, auch wenn es keine "leichte Kost" war.

Es ist wieder einmal ziemlich spät, und ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich nicht alle Fehler ausmerzen konnte. Trotzdem lade ich die Story, hoffentlich zu euer Freude, bereits hoch, und werde sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmals überarbeiten.

Und nein, dass ich ‚Hermione' und nicht ‚Hermine' ist kein Tippfehler. Ich kenne die HP-Bücher nur aus dem Englischen, und dort wird sie jeweils mit ‚o' geschrieben. Sorry, aber meiner Meinung nach hat der Uebersetzer keine gute Arbeit geleistet, als er ihren Namen geändert hat. Stur wie ich nun mal bin, halte ich mich ans Original (klingt eh schöner als ‚Hermine').

Story gelesen? Gemocht? Anregungen? - Freue mich über jedes Feedback. Merci :-))

-- _edited Version 24.09.2003 --___


End file.
